Si tú no estás aquí
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo que menos se imaginó Kyle, fue presenciar el ritual. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. El favorito

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a **_Thesickone_**, que ojalá tenga algo nuevo con qué sorprendernos, yo espero que sea un Kyman.

Por cierto, hay una canción con el mismo nombre, pero nada más me inspiró para el título. La canción la interpreta_ Roxana._

Para empezar, en este fanfic Lianne será biológicamente el padre de Cartman. Y lo admito, no me agradó que su papá fuera Jack Tenorman, ni modo.

¿No se han fijado en la serie que algunas cosas que dice Cartman se vuelven realidad? Bien, pues de esa pregunta me basé para hacer este fanfic.

El castigo que le dan a Kyle sí se da. Me pasó a mí a los 13 años, estaba en clase de Geografía I, y el maestro en vez de dar clase, nos daba un mini-cuestionario qué abarcaba toda la unidad y teníamos que contestarlo en silencio. Una compañera me pidió prestado un sacapuntas, se lo di y el maestro, no sé qué pensó, que me paró a un lado del pizarrón el resto de la clase. Se siente feo, especialmente cuando uno no tiene la culpa, y más cuando los demás compañeros te dicen que no debiste comportarte mal, por suerte la compañera les explicó la verdad.

Como un extra, al final del capítulo les dejaré algunas frases que aparecerán más adelante en la trama del fanfic.

Bueno, no tengo más qué agregar, así que disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

Si tú no estás aquí.

Capítulo 1: El favorito.

- ¿Saben cuál es la diferencia entre Kyle y el resto del mundo?- Dijo una mañana Cartman en el aula de cuarto año antes de que iniciaran las clases.

- ¡Cállate, culón!- Le gritó enojado.

- Kyle, no le hagas caso.- Le aconsejó Stan.

- ¿En qué?- Preguntó uno que otro despistado.

- En qué el resto del mundo me importa un carajo, y Kyle se puede ir a la mierda.-

A ninguno le hizo gracia la comparación, por lo que se alejaron de él...

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Lo sujetó de la ropa violentamente.- ¡Deja de joder, estúpido!-

En eso, entró la directora Victoria. Todos los niños tomaron sus respectivos asientos y permanecían en silencio...

- Niños, tengo algo que notificarles.- Lucía bastante seria.- Debido a un "accidente", el Sr. Garrison estará incapacitado por unos días y no podrá dar clases.-

- ¡Qué bien!- Gritó todo el grupo emocionado.

- Pero no se preocupen, ya conseguimos quién lo reemplazara.- Mira hacia la puerta.- Pase, por favor.-

Una joven mujer entró al salón. Era de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules y nariz pequeña. Vestía una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro encima y pantalón de salir negro, usaba mocasines negros y llevaba al brazo una bolsa café. Se paró a un lado de la directora Victoria, miró a todos los niños y sonrió...

- Niños, ella será su nueva maestra hasta que regrese el Sr. Garrison.- Se las presentó.- Se llama Diane Madison y espero que se porten bien con ella.- Se dirige a ella.- Srita. Madison, puede empezar.-

La directora Victoria se marchó y los niños comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí...

- Muy bien, niños.- Todos guardaron silencio.- Primero que nada, voy a presentarme. Mucho gusto, me llamo Diane Madison, tengo una licenciatura en Educación Primaria y me encantan los chocolates y los peluches. Vengo de North Park, y pues, espero llevarme bien con todos.- Se apoya en el escritorio.- ¿Alguno de ustedes desea presentarse para qué lo conozca?-

Al ver que ninguno se movía ni nada, decidió elegir uno al azar...

- Veamos, tú.- Señaló a un niño con un peculiar gorro verde.

- ¿Yo?-

- Sí, dime cómo te llamas y qué es lo que te gusta.-

- Bien.- Se puso de pie.- Me llamo Kyle Broflovsky, y...-

- Es un judío.- Lo interrumpió Cartman.- Tenga cuidado, le puede robar su dinero, Srita. Madison.-

- ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!- Le gritó Kyle.

- ¡No soy gordo, estúpido!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Mi mamá dice que tengo huesos grandes!-

- ¡Sí, cómo no!- Siguió discutiendo ignorando a la maestra que los veía sin decir nada.- ¡Tu mamá es una puta!-

- ¡Pues tu mamá es una perra grande y gorda!-

- ¡No le digas perra a mi mamá, culón!-

- ¡Pues no le digas puta a mi mamá, pendejo!-

- ¡Basta!- Los dos voltearon a ver a la Srita. Madison, que lucía un poco molesta.- Kyle, discúlpate con él.-

- ¿¡Qué!- Exclamó sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la clase.- ¿¡Porqué!-

- Por irrespetuoso.- Le aclaró.

- ¡Pero si él empezó primero!-

- Tal vez y está mal que ambos se anden insultando. Sin embargo, es una gran falta de respeto que insultes a su mamá.- Le explicó.

- ¡Él también insultó a la mía!-

- Sí, pero tú empezaste primero, siendo que no había motivo para lo cuál lo hicieras.-

- Es que ella es una puta y...-

- Suficiente.- Lo interrumpió.- Estás castigado, no saldrás al recreo.-

- ¿Qué?- Se quejó.- ¡Eso no es justo!-

- Tal vez para ti no, pero necesitas aprender a respetar a los demás.-

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, no sabía que más decir. La Srita. Madison alzó la vista...

- Lo mismo va para todos ustedes.- Les advirtió.- Si quieren que los respeten, empiecen ustedes mismos por respetar, ¿quedó claro?-

- Sí, Srita. Madison.- Contestó todo el grupo.

- Ahora, Kyle, discúlpate con tu compañero.- Se dirigió al gordito.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Eric Theodore Cartman, Srita. Madison.- Le respondió haciéndole ojitos y sonriendo poniendo cara de angelito.

- Kyle, discúlpate con Eric.- Le ordenó.

- ¡No lo haré!- Le contestó el ojiverde, ya que significaba perder ante el enemigo y no deseaba eso.

- Kyle, he dado una orden, y si no la cumples, te mandaré a la dirección.-

- Está bien.- Volteó a ver a Cartman.- Lo siento, Cartman.-

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias, Kyle, por disculparte conmigo!- El gordito sonreía satisfecho.- Yo también me disculpo contigo, Kyle, porqué eres un judío de mierda.-

- ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!- Se le echó encima y comenzó a golpearlo.

- ¡Basta!- La maestra los separó.- ¡Kyle Broflovsky! ¿Qué manera de comportarse es esa?-

- ¡Él se lo buscó!- Quería seguir golpeándolo.- ¡Es un cerdo racista!-

- ¡Pero Kyle!- Habló con el tono con el que usaba con su mamá para conseguir lo que quería.- Yo me disculpé contigo, ¿porqué me golpeas?-

La Srita. Madison tomó a Kyle de un brazo y lo paró a un lado del pizarrón...

- Oiga, ¿qué hace?- Preguntó el pequeño judío.

- Voy a cambiarte el castigo por portarte mal en clase.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- En vez de quedarte sin salir al recreo, te vas a quedar aquí de pie hasta que terminen las clases.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Genial.- Sonrió Cartman por el castigo de Kyle.

La maestra se sentó y comenzó a dar la clase, las cuáles transcurrieron bastantes tranquilas. Al día siguiente...

- Srita. Madison.- La directora Victoria llegó a donde estaba ella, acompañada por los padres de Kyle.- Ellos son los Sres. Broflovsky's.-

- ¡Ah, los padres de Kyle!- Se levantó de su asiento y les saludó de mano.- Soy la maestra Diane Madison, la profesora suplente del grupo de cuarto año.-

- Los dejaré solos para qué charlen a gusto.- Se retiró la directora Victoria.

- Disculpe que la molestemos, Srita. Madison, pero nuestro hijo Kyle ayer nos dijo que usted ayer lo castigó injustamente.- Comenzó a decir Gerald.

- Así es, Srita. Madison.- Sheila continuó hablando.- Kyle es un niño bien portado e inteligente. No hemos tenido quejas con otros maestros que le han dado clases.-

- Así que venimos a platicar con usted sobre lo que su "injustificado" castigo le hace a nuestro hijo.-

- Sres. Broflovsky's, entiendo perfectamente qué están preocupados por el rendimiento y desempeño de su hijo y los felicito por eso.- Les dijo la Srita. Madison.

- Oh, es muy amable de su parte.- Comentó contenta Sheila.

- Sin embargo, he notado algunas anormalidades en el desenvolvimiento social y personal de Kyle. Precisamente, estaba pensando en llamarlos para tratar de este asunto.- Les dijo muy seria.

- ¿Sobre qué anormalidades?- Preguntó Gerald preocupado.

- De inmediato se nota que Kyle es un niño muy listo y bien portado, sin embargo, tiene un temperamento muy agresivo, lo cuál lo lleva a ser grosero, descortés y violento.- Juntó sus manos, que reposaban en el escritorio.- ¿Les comentó acaso que insultó a la mamá de uno de sus compañeritos y que se peleó a golpes con él?-

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Sheila se llevó una mano a la boca.- Debe ser una equivocación, mi hijo no es así.-

- Lamentablemente, Sra. Broflovsky, yo tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos, y esa es una conducta reprobatoria dentro y fuera de la escuela.-

- No puedo creer que Kyle sea así.-

- ¡Gerald! ¿Qué haremos con nuestro hijo?- Le preguntó angustiada Sheila.

- Pero estamos aquí no para juzgar a su hijo, sino más bien para encontrarle una solución a su problema.- La Srita. Madison se pasó una mano por los cabellos.- Yo les recomendaría ampliamente que fueran a ver a un terapeuta psicológico especializado en conductas agresivas infantiles.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Está usted diciendo que Kyle está loco?- Gerald saltó de su asiento.

- No, Sr. Broflovsky. Hablo de que Kyle necesita una terapia sobre el control de ira.- Hace una breve pausa.- Sólo piensen, hoy tiene nueve años y golpea a uno de sus compañeros, ¿qué será dentro de cinco o diez años sin controlar ese coraje? Así que es mejor que inicie desde ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

- La Srita. Madison tiene razón, Gerald.- Sheila estaba totalmente convencida.- Kyle necesita ayuda.-

- ¡Cielos! Muchas gracias, Srita. Madison.- Le agradeció Gerald.- Y disculpe mucho que hayamos creído que usted estaba discriminando a nuestro hijo.-

- Sres. Broflovsky's, no se apuren. Yo me preocupo mucho por el futuro de estos niños, que hago lo que puedo por ayudarlos en lo que sea.-

- Muchas gracias nuevamente, Srita. Madison.- Los tres se pusieron de pie.- Fue un placer platicar con usted.-

- Al contrario, el placer es mío.- Les sonrió.

- Bueno, con su permiso, nos retiramos.-

- Adelante, qué pasen un buen día.-

Al quedarse sola, tomó asiento y se puso a pensar unos instantes...

- Sí, el futuro.- Sonrió.- El futuro.-

A regañadientes, Kyle comenzó una terapia que constaba de una sesión semanal de una hora; por otro lado, todos los demás niños se dieron cuenta de que la maestra tenía cierto favoritismo con el gordito del grupo. Ya que para muchas cosas le hablaba: limpiar los borradores, pasar lista, recoger las tareas, etc. La más notoria era que le alborotaba el cabello y le sonreía mucho...

- Srita. Madison, ¿podría hablar con usted?- Le preguntó un día Wendy a la hora del recreo.

- Adelante, Wendy.- Cerró el salón para que nadie las interrumpiera.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Mire, yo sé muy bien qué Cartman es su favorito, pero eso no le da derecho de que nos trate a los demás como si fuéramos unos estúpidos. Él es el más estúpido de la clase.-

La Srita. Madison se puso de pie, se acercó a una ventana por la cuál se podían ver a los niños jugando en el patio, y puso sus manos a la espalda...

- Wendy, dime, ¿tú nunca te cansas de que siempre sea un niño o un hombre el que éste al frente de todo?- Dijo seriamente.

- Pues, sí. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene qué ver?-

- Todo, Wendy, todo. Sólo piénsalo, los hombres siempre se han jactado de ser mejores que las mujeres, y es por eso que las tratan de una manera humillante e inferior, sin contar que insultan nuestra inteligencia, ¿o me equivoco?-

- No.-

- Nos han tratado de una manera déspota e incluso, sólo nos ven como objetos o juguetes en vez de personas evolucionadas y con una fuerte tendencia al éxito.-

- Así es.- Lo que le decía la maestra hacía que su tendencia feminista estallara.

- ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que rompamos con todo aquello que nos frena?-

- Sí, pero, ¿eso qué tiene qué ver con Cartman?-

- Todo.- Le pone una mano en el hombro, tras ponerse de cuclillas y mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Sabes cómo atrapan las arañas a los demás insectos?-

- Sí, con telaraña.-

- Así es, nosotras debemos ser como las arañas. Tejer nuestra telaraña con esfuerzo y dedicación para cuando caigan esos malditos insectos, atraparlos y devorarlos. Y es así como nosotras daremos el golpe, Wendy.- Le explicó.- Tal vez ahorita Cartman cree que es el mejor pero, ¿no será un placer aplastarlo como a un insecto y más si lo hace una mujer fuerte, lista e inteligente como tú?-

- Sí.- Comentó totalmente convencida.

- Nosotras acabaremos con aquellos que se burlan de que las mujeres también pueden estar al frente de todos, por lo que tenemos que tejer nuestra telaraña con mucha discreción y cuidado hasta que llegue el momento.- Le guiñe un ojo.- ¿Cuento contigo, socia?-

- Claro, socia.-

Y se dieron un apretón de manos como si cerraran un trato...

- ¿Srita. Madison?- Cartman se extrañó de verla una de tantas tardes en la entrada de su casa.

- ¡Hey, Eric!- Lo saludó.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, ¿qué hace aquí, Srita. Madison, en mi casa?-

- Vine a ver a mi alumno favorito.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Traje pastel de chocolate alemán, pollo frito, chesse puffs y un videojuego para que juguemos solos los dos.-

- ¡Genial!- Y la dejó pasar al interior de la casa.

Momentos después de que se comieran todo, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, jugando...

- ¿Eric?-

- ¿Sí, Srita. Madison?-

- ¿Quieres qué sigamos haciendo esto, jugar y comer juntos?-

- ¡Claro, Srita. Madison!- Le contestó alegre.- ¡Eso sería genial!-

- Bien, vas a tener qué prometerme una cosa.-

- Lo que sea, si quiere que mate a Kyle, lo haré.-

- No le vayas a decir a nadie que tú y yo somos amigos.- Lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Porqué carajos no?- Preguntó extrañado.

- Porqué los demás niños se van a enojar, les dirán a sus padres y éstos hablarán a la escuela para qué me corran del pueblo.-

- Tiene razón.- El morenito contestó tras meditarlo un momento.- En especial la mamá de Kyle, ella es una perra grande y gorda que nunca se calla.-

- Entonces, ¿me lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo.- Declaró con seriedad.- No le diré a nadie.-

- Bien, sigamos jugando.- Y sonrió satisfecha.

Realmente, a los demás niños no les importaba lo que hicieran la Srita. Madison con Cartman, excepto a uno...

- Kyle, ya déjalo por la paz.- Le decía su amigo Stan.- Sólo te vas a meter en más mierda.-

- ¡Es que Cartman es un hijo de puta!- Le decía enojado.- ¿Porqué la Srita. Madison no se da cuenta de eso?-

- Ya olvídalo, amigo.- Le aconsejó Stan.- Sólo olvídalo.-

- Yo descubriré lo que Cartman se trae en manos, Stan. Lo haré.-

Así que el pelirrojo comenzó a vigilar cuanto podía al par, cosa que en ocasiones se le hacía difícil, ya que la maestra siempre estaba al tanto de todo de alguna manera. Pero una tarde...

- ¡Srita. Madison!- El gordito salió corriendo de su casa al ver que se estacionó frente a la misma.- ¡Srita. Madison!-

- Hola, Eric.- Le dijo al bajar del vehículo.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien, ¿a qué vamos a jugar hoy? Tengo mucha hambre también.- Le contestó impaciente.

Ella le sonrió, le acarició el cabello como siempre lo hiciera, y en un movimiento rápido, le puso un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo sobre la boca. El niño trató de alejarse de ella, asustado por no saber lo qué estaba pasando, más quedó de pronto inconsciente. La maestra lo metió entonces al auto, subió ella y se fue a toda velocidad...

- ¿Qué carajos?- A unos cuántos metros, Kyle había observado la escena.

Como pudo, los siguió en su triciclio. Llegaron a la parte fea del pueblo, en donde se estacionó en un callejón y sacó al niño gordito del vehículo, entrando a un edificio abandonado. Cuidando de no ser visto, se acercó con cautela y trató de ver por una de las ventanas...

* * *

_Y aquí está lo prometido, el extra..._

**_- Sólo nosotros nos acordamos de él.-_**

**_- Es hora de cumplir con el trato.-_**

**_- ¿Ustedes quieren a Cartman? Adelante, llévenselo. A nosotros sólo déjennos en paz.-_**

**_- Kyle, cada vez que leo tus historietas de mierda, me duele la cabeza.-_**

**_- El chico puede manipular la maldición. Usó una de las serpientes en contra de nosotros.-_**

**_- ¿Qué no lo entiendes, perra? ¡Sólo te están usando!-_**

**_- Mira tus manos. Eso es todo lo que queda de él.-_**

**_- No lo vayas a perder, ya que esto te va a proteger.-_**

**_- ¡Kyle! ¿Quién carajos es él?-_**

**_- ¿Qué carajos era esa serpiente negra?-_**


	2. Ritual

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Para este capítulo, me basé en la película de **_"Willow"_**, la cuál nunca me pierdo de verla por nada.

Pasemos a los review's:

**_~ Sakhory:_** ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te gustó y esa era la intención de las frases.

**_~ (Anónimo):_** Yeah, it's ok. And I'm sorry about take me some long time to update.  
**_~ En español:_** Sí, está bien. Y lamento qué me tomara tanto tiempo en actualizar.

Disfruten el capítulo, porqué está bien cortito, los compensaré con el siguiente. n_n

* * *

Si tú no estás aquí.

Capítulo 2: Ritual.

A pesar de qué el edificio lucía deplorable en el exterior, el interior era todo lo contrario; el lugar estaba adornado por mucha tela de color vino, esparcida en todas partes, ya sea en forma de cortinas, banderines e incluso, la alfombra que estaba en el piso...

No había mueble alguno, con excepción de una mesa que se hallaba en medio del cuarto. Sus ojos aún no terminaban de observarlo todo cuando una puerta se abrió y varias personas encapuchadas y portando túnicas, entraron a la habitación...

- ¿Será un culto o una secta?- Se preguntó dudoso.

Notó que tanto las capuchas como las túnicas eran de color rojo, con figuras extrañas bordadas en negro. Algunas de estas personas comenzaron a encender las velas que se sacaron de entre las ropas, colocándolas alrededor de toda la pieza para iluminar por completo el lugar...

- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué clase de secta es ésta?- Dijo al ver que las personas se posicionaban alrededor de la mesa y hablaban en un idioma qué no conocía.

Dos puertas se abrieron, dando a entender qué eran las principales por su estructura, y una mujer entró cargando a un niño semidesnudo...

- ¡Cartman!- Gritó, tapándose después la boca, al reconocerlo. Luego se fijó en la mujer, qué se había echado la capucha hacía atrás.- ¡Srita. Madison!-

Avanzó hacia la mesa y depositó al gordito en ella; cuatro hombres se apresuraron hacia el mueble y comenzaron a amarrar al niño, sujetándolo firmemente. La Srita. Madison entonces se encaminó hacia una estatua negra de gran tamaño, muy parecido a una serpiente, la cuál sostenía un recipiente en la boca y al parecer, tenía algo en la cabeza, ya que sobresalía algo similar a el mango de un arma. Tomó el recipiente entre sus manos y se paró a un lado de donde estuviese amarrado Cartman, alzó con una mano el recipiente y la otra, la posó en la cabeza del castaño, sujetándole el cabello...

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- Vio que ella decía algo y las demás personas sólo asentían inclinando la cabeza, sin comprender lo qué decían.

Tras eso, un hombre que se aproximó a la estatua de la serpiente negra, tomando el mango y sacándolo de la misma, revelando una espada de doble filo cuya hoja era de color negra. Todos los presentes cayeron de rodillas, sin atreverse a levantar la vista; en lo qué el hombre, con espada en mano, cortaba algunos mechones de cabello de Cartman, depositándolos dentro del recipiente...

- Esto está bien jodido.- Murmuró tras ver eso, ¿qué rayos querían esos tipos? ¿Y con Cartman, específicamente? Siguió observando sin darse cuenta de qué todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, debido a qué el cielo se estaba llenando de espesas nubes negras.

La Srita. Madison dijo algo entonces y la mesa donde estaba amarrado el niño comenzó a levantarse; desde donde estaba, Kyle se dio cuenta de qué no había nada qué sostuviera a la mesa, lo cuál lo hizo estremecerse al estar fuera de su comprensión. Poco a poco, Cartman empezó a moverse lentamente y abrió los ojos...

- ¿En donde...? ¿En donde estoy?- Preguntó desorientado.- ¿Mami?-

Trató de moverse pero al sentir que las correas se lo impedían, y recordar qué la maestra le había puesto algo en la boca antes de desmayarse, se asustó...

- ¡Hey! ¿En donde carajos estoy?- Preguntó paniqueado.- ¿Porqué mierda estoy amarrado? ¡Suéltenme!- Trató de soltarse de sus amarras. Luego, volteó a verlos a todos.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, con un carajo? ¡Suéltenme antes de qué les patee el culo!- Gritó enojado.

La mujer y el hombre que sujetaba la espada se acercaron más a él...

- ¿Srita. Madison?- La reconoció.- ¡Srita. Madison, ayúdeme! ¡Estos pendejos me amarraron...! ¡AAAAARGTH!-

La sangre corrió de la herida con rapidez, cayendo al recipiente qué contenía el cabello. El pequeño judío no podía creer qué esas personas le habían hecho una incisión en la palma de su mano izquierda con el arma. Cartman lloraba y no era para menos, el tamaño de la herida abarcaba prácticamente el largo de su mano...

- ¡ME DUELE!- Gimió.- ¿PORQUÉ MIERDA ME HACEN ESTO? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS LES HICE? ¡YO NO LOS CONOZCO!- Y siguió llorando.

La Srita. Madison regresó a donde la estatua de la serpiente negra, y tras decir algo, los ojos de ésta brillaron en un intenso rojo, y comenzó a abrir más la boca. Ella volvió a reacomodar el recipiente, el cuál ahora se estaba llenando de una sustancia negruzca y viscosa, qué caía de los colmillos de la estatua. Una vez que terminara, volvió a tomar el recipiente, regresando a un lado del gordito qué ahora estaba pálido...

La mujer gritó alzando el recipiente y los presentes comenzaron a dar de alaridos, mientras el hombre de la espada esperaba impaciente, murmurando posiblemente alguna especie de conjuro o encantamiento, ya qué la hoja del arma comenzó a resplandecer con un rojo brillante. Afuera, el cielo relampagueaba sin qué hubiera señales de qué lloviera...

Acto seguido, la Srita. Madison bajó el recipiente hasta determinada altura, sólo para que el hombre metiera la punta de la filosa arma, haciendo que un extraño humo saliera de ello. Tras concluir con esto, las personas se abrieron paso para dejar pasar a uno más, sólo que de baja estatura y delgada...

- ¿Qué carajos hace Wendy ahí con esos tipos?- Se preguntó al ver a la pelinegra portando una túnica con capucha, idéntica a la qué estaban usando esas personas.

Ella se acercó a los presentes y justo cuando estaba frente a la Srita. Madison, ésta metió el dedo meñique dentro del recipiente, empapándolo. Se inclinó hasta la altura de Wendy y comenzó a dibujarle algo en la frente usando la uña. Una vez qué la mujer terminara, el hombre usando el mango de la espada, la tocó levemente donde estuviese el dibujo recién hecho, haciéndolo brillar y desvanecerse emitiendo un humo color rosa. Apenas se dispersó el humo por completo, la niña se desmayó...

- ¡Wendy!- Gritó asustado al ver qué alguien la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba fuera de la habitación.- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!-

Primero Cartman, ahora Wendy, ¿quién más seguía? La sola idea lo asustó. ¿Qué tal si seguía Stan, Kenny, los chicos, él o su hermanito Ike? Tenía qué hacer algo, detenerlos. Más un relámpago y un horrendo estruendo qué hizo retumbar todo, lo hizo desistir de moverse. No entendía lo qué pasaba y no sabía realmente qué hacer. Si sólo...

- ¡NO, NO!- El grito lo hizo volver la vista hacia dentro del edificio.- ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO!-

El gordito lloraba asustado, y tenía el recipiente justo frente a su rostro, por lo qué cerraba la boca con fuerza y desviaba la mirada, tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible por evitar aquello. Otro de los tipos encapuchados se acercó y sujetó con fuerza la quijada de Cartman, obligándolo a mantenerla abierta, evitando a la vez qué temblara demasiado. La mujer lentamente aproximó el recipiente a los labios del niño, forzándolo a beber su contenido. Las demás personas comenzaron a cantar una especie de canto, ya qué todos movían la boca al mismo tiempo. Un pequeño hilito de líquido corría de la boca de Cartman, y tras beberse hasta la última gota, cayó inconsciente...

Todo comenzó a temblar; en el cielo, varios relámpagos chocaban entre sí como si se tratara de serpientes luchando unas contra otras. Un fuerte viento apagó todas las velas de golpe, para inmediatamente encenderse de nuevo, pero esta vez con flamas rojizas qué cada vez se hacían más y más grandes...

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando?- Más se cubrió con fuerza los ojos cuando un rayo impactó en el techo del edificio.- ¡AAAAAAAH!-

Corrió de ahí, ya que si se quedaba las consecuencias serían terribles. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue en busca de ayuda, sólo para empezar a sentirse sin fuerzas, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo...

- ¿Qué... qué... me... pa...?- Sintió qué le faltaba aire, mientras se tocaba un costado.

Quedó desmayado en el suelo cuando la onda de luz que se expandió por toda la ciudad lo alcanzó. Y así, South Park cayó en un profundo silencio...


End file.
